


Summers Blood (The Many Worlds Remix)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The monks examined countless dimensions and guardians...</i>A drabble on how Dawn came to Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summers Blood (The Many Worlds Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondSilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126949) by [SecondSilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk). 



Deciding how to protect The Key from the approaching danger was simple, so simple as to be almost foolhardy. The brothers took formless energy and molded it in flesh. Given shape and substance, a life of its own, The Key would be sent out in to the world - a young girl under the protection of a warrior-guardian.

The monks examined countless dimensions and guardians – pirates, a boy wizard, great gods and magnificent queens, all unfit in some way. How to find someone able to stand against Glorificus?

The prophecy of the Slayer was revealed only hours before the final attack.


End file.
